


A Witcher's Adventure (Geralt x Male OC)

by SilverStarStream



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarStream/pseuds/SilverStarStream





	1. Chapter 1

-3rd person's pov- 

Upon entering Oxenfurt, a certain white haired witcher headed straight for the notice boards for a new job. It was easy to tell that most of the notices had been there for a while, ones that the infamous Geralt of Rivia had seen at many other boards, or ones that were of no interest to him. 

He however had to take one of these requests for he didn't have many crowns left. End everyone knows that a witcher without crowns, was a witcher practically dead. 

Ripping one of the pieces of parchment off, another one happened to drift down off of the board. Before it could land in a puddle of mud, Geralt grabbed it and took a glance at it. 

"A request to save a merchant's son, huh? Not the most exciting, but it beats having to move boxes for another merchant." Geralt mumbled to himself. Whether he was actually happy to have found that piece of parchment then to have to face boredom, no one could have really been able to tell. 

Geralt folded up the paper and stuck it somewhere in his armor where he wouldn't lose it, and set off down the waggon worn road to Metkar's Jack of All Trades shop. Reaching the door to the rather newly built building, the witcher bargged on in, startling the shopkeeper inside. 

The rather tall, middle aged man with dark brown hair and firmly set eyes sent a glare twords Geralt out of spite. 

"What business does a damned mutant have in my shop?" The emerald green eyed man said rather harshly, though Geralt was used to this reaction from people by now. 

"I heard you have a son." The witcher mearly replied with the blankest expression. 

"Yes, I do. But what's the importance of him to you?" The shop keeper retorted, hostility laced in his words. 

"I also know that he's missing." Again, no expression from the ashen-haired man. 

"So? What's it to you?" More hostility. 

"You don't seem to get the point. Or maybe you do, but you're just to defensive for no reason to let me help.  I'm here because I saw the job you posted on the notice board, and I'm willing to give my time to search for him. Now, tell me when's the last time you saw him." Geralt waved his right hand and used Axii to calm the man. 

"I saw him last at midday, about three days ago..." The Axiied man responded with a rather spaced out look on his face. 

"What happened before he left? Did he fight with someone? Did he get threatened and had to skip town?" Geralt crossed his arms across his chest. 

"Nothing. Nothing that I'm aware of." The once spaced out expression turned into one of discomfort. No doubt about it's because the man was trying to lie. This was all of the information Geralt needed to know that something was up. He released the man from his witcher spell and exited the shop. 

He had a probable idea in his mind as he left Oxenfurt. If a kid were to run off and want to disappear in the middle of the day, the likeliest bet was to head for the woods. It wasn't a bad idea, but it was highly dangerous for those who aren't trained to handle monsters and beasts. 

Based on that, Geralt feared the worst and hoped that he didn't have to enter a monster's den. For if he did, the kid might not be alive, depending on the monster. If he didn't, then the kid may have managed to escape to another smaller town, or even a village. 

Letting out a shrill whistle, the witcher mounted his horse and set off at a sprint to the nearest woods. From there, he'd ride alongside the edge using his witcher sense to spot any signs of a human entering the woods in a hurry. 

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

-3rd Person's pov-

Ten minutes into his search for the merchant's boy, he found footprints of a rather very light weight man. Not a child like he might have thought it was, given the shop keeper's age. 

The footprints suggest that the man was tall, yet possibly underweight, even more so then someone who lived on the streets. This was bizarre to the witcher, for he thought that the son would have been just as well fed as his father seemed to be, given their money situation. 

'Strange.' The witcher thought. There was something strange going on. Something strange indeed. If it was as Geralt thought, then the son must have left for a very good reason. 

He dismounted Roach, his horse, and proceeded to follow the tracks to where eventually they stop, then seem to run to a tree in a desperate attempt to get up it. It didn't look as though he made it, for there was no one in the tree, and the foreboding claw marks and blood splatter surrounding it. 

"Long claw marks down the tree.... Ghoul? No, doesn't stink like it.... Is that... Wolfsbane? Werewolf then? It's possible... Did the boy have it? Did he know what he might run into? Hm....."  
Geralt knelt down by the base of the tree, finding some short, course brown hair amongst the leaves and blood. 

"Most definitely a werewolf." He sniffs the hair for the briefest of moments. 

"What the... The werewolf was doused in a wolfsbane oil? That won't do much. It's lacking a few ingredients to be effective against lycanthropy... Must have been a desperate attempt to stop the change." Geralt dropped the hair, then put a finger in one of the blood splatters. 

"Hm... Not human, not fully at least. It's not werewolf either. Was the boy of mixed race? Could explain why he might be underweight. Also could explain why the father was evasive. The boy might have been trying to escape abuse. Lets just hope he's still alive." He stands up fully and uses his witcher sense to follow the blood and wolfsbane trail. 

Drawing out his silver sword, he quickens his pace and comes across an opening to a cave where the trail leads. Upon entering, he hears a low growl. The cave wasn't all that big, and the beast knew he was there the second he got there. 

"Alright werewolf, come on out..." Geralt mumbles under his breath, knowing that it would be foolish to enter the cave any further then he already has. Sure he can see in the dark, but the space would be too small to fight in. He backs out of the cave and pulls out a cursed oil and puts it on his blade. 

Before Geralt is able to store away the now empty vile that contained the oil, a brown mass shoots out of the cave, snarling and salivating to no end. The beast strikes at Geralt, and he manages to block, then cut off one of the werewolf's arms and nicking it's leg. The beast howls in pain, the cursed oil doing more damage then just the ordinary strike of the blade. 

The beast becomes enraged and charges at the witcher. The ashen haired male strikes through the heart of the lycanthrope, before bringing his blade up and through the beast, effectively cutting it in half. In the midst of sheathing his sword on his back, he flintches and groans when his left side screams in pain. He ignores it and enters the cave cautiously. 

He makes it to the back of the cave where he spots a figure, huddled in the corner and shaking violently. He could smell the blood that pooled around the figure, and knew it was the one who tried to escape the werewolf. 

"Hey kid... Are you alright? Can you move?" Geralt approached and knelt down and reached a hand out to shake his shoulder. However, it was more of a harsh, jarring jerk of the son's sholder. The word gentle was not one that you could find in Geralt's vocabulary. 

The figure was startled greatly and sat up at an impossible speed, one that was sure to cause whiplash. Geralt's eyes immediately met with a emerald green eye on the left, and a pure silver eye on the right. The male was hetero chromatic, and Geralt was stunned into silence. 

He had seen may odd and bizzare things. He had also seen many people who had two different colored eyes. But throughout his 98 years, he never could have imagined that there was such a striking and beautifully entrancing color combination such as this. 

"U-um... Excuse me.... Sir? You're bleeding.... You need to stop it before you bleed out..." The multi colored eyed male said, causing Geralt to regain his focus and for him to look down. Indeed he was bleeding. The werewolf had nailed him in his left side. It wasn't nothing that he couldn't handle, and hadn't dealt with before. 

"It's nothing. You should be worried about yourself first. You were bleeding too." Geralt said in a monotonous voice. 

"I-i already stopped the bleeding long ago... H-how did you know to find me? Why did you find me?" The the green and silver eyed man said, his eyes set into one of worry and confusion. 

"Your father put up a request to find you, and so I did." Geralt studied the other person to see his expression to change to fear.

This was understandable. Geralt looked him over and noticed that besides his striking eye colors, he had long, muddy hair and dirt caked all over him. There was no way to tell what his hair color was, or what his skin tone might be as of yet. 

His clothes were barely covering him as they were almost nothing more then just scraps and rags. Lifting up the edge of his shirt, Geralt could see that the boy's ribs were clearly visible through his dirty skin. 

He was definitely underweight as Geralt has suspected. And on top of that, he could clearly see scars, old an new, as well as bruises that ranged from a light yellow-blue, to a dark nasty greenish black even through all of the mud. 

These were not from a werewolf. But from abuse. And from the looks of it, one that has gone on for years. 

Geralt was filled with rage. Why would anyone do this? To their own kid no less! 

But then again, it was clear why. The boy was a half breed. And hetero chromatic on top of that. He would have been abused by almost everyone. Geralt felt a pang of sadness strike through his heart. He knew what it was like to be treated poorly by anyone, and everyone, where ever he went. 

"Don't be scared. I'm not taking you back to him. You're coming with me to Kaer Morhen. It's a few days ride from here, so well have to head to a town first to get you cleaned up and our wounds properly dressed." Geralt stood up and held a hand out for the boy to take. Said person took his hand and gladly accepted the help up before following Geralt out of the cave, and to a chestnut brown mare. 

(To be Continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Geralt helped the other onto Roach before hoisting himself up behind him, and spurred the trusty steed into a canter twords Oxenfurt. 

"S-so... U-um.." A soft male voice spoke out and Geralt only let out a hum in response. 

"What's your name. I don't believe you told me... Or that I've told you mine... My name is Nixthe Metkar... But you can call me Nix if it's easier..." The smaller male slouched and became even smaller then he was compared to Geralt. Not saying that Nix was short, he most definitely wasn't. It just happened to be that Geralt was taller, and took up more space then Nix did. 

"Geralt. Geralt of Rivia." That was all he said. For he didn't think it was necessary to say anything more then that. 

"NO WAY!! YOU'RE GERALT?!?! LIKE, THE GERALT?!?!" Nix screeched out and Geralt had to cover his ears. 

"Yes.... I take it that you know of me then?" Geralt raised an eyebrow. 

"Nope. Not at all." The mud covered male replied. 

"Then what was that for?" Geralt slightly growled in annoyance. He didn't like people messing with him in this way. 

"The way you said your name was as if you were expecting me to know of you. So I decided to humor you." He stated as simply as that. Geralt only sighed and dismounted from his horse when they reached the outskirts of town, and helped Nix off as well. 

Nix thanked him and proceeded to follow Geralt to an inn where Geralt rented out a room for the two of them. Geralt had asked for a room with two beds, but they ultimately ended up getting a Room with only one. 

Oh well. At least there was a tub and a fire place to warm up the bath water in. Using igni, Geralt lit the fire place in an instant. This amazed Nix, for he had only heard about people using magic. He never got to see it in real life.

Eventually the water was warm enough to be used for a bath. 

"Nix, take some time to wash off. I'm going to see if I can find you some clothes." And with that, Geralt left and Nix was alone. 

He stripped of what little clothes he had and got into the tub. The water turned grey almost immediately from all of the dirt. Picking at a patch of dried dirt, Nix sighed in relief at the feeling of the warm water. 

It took Nix a good hour to get all of the dirt out of his hair and off of his body. He stood up out of the now dark brown water and wrapped himself in a towel. Just as he had done this, Geralt entered the room, clothes in hand. 

"Here. I managed to find something for 3 crowns. I'll get you better clothing when I pick up another job." Geralt gave Nix the articles of clothing, and headed to his bags that he brought in with him to begin digging out medical supplies. 

Nix dropped the towel and put on the clothing. It was a cropped shirt and shorts. A little beaten up, but better then what he had before. They'd do for now. 

"Thank you Geralt. You don't have to be so nice to me..." Nix hung his head and his now pure white hair covered his face. 

"Hm? And why not? I said that I would help you. I'm not letting you wear those rags, nor am I letting you wear nothing at all." Geralt walked over to Nix, medical supplies in hand, and forced Nix to sit down so he could clean his wounds. Finding that Nix's hair was extremely long, and covering his face, the witcher pushed it behind his ear to find that they were pointed, like an elf's. 

"Huh. Are you part elf and part human? Or are you something else?" Geralt asked, aware of Nix flinching. 

"Y-yeah... I am.... I'm hideous, aren't I?" Nix looked away, shame clearly written on his features. 

"No. Not at all. In fact, you're quite the opposite of hideous." The older one of the two said absent mindedly as he ran his fingers through the tangled mass of pure white hair. 

Nix only stared at Geralt with shock. This was a first for the half breed. 

"I mean, you are part elf after all. All elves have an unusual aspect of natural beauty." Geralt muttered out and Nix sighed in disappointment. Who knew that someone who has been around for as long as Geralt has, was a very horrible flirt. Could that even be considered flirting though? 

He is a witcher after all. Known for being blunt, and to tell the truth like it is. But even so, Nix didn't feel as if he was OK to be looked at. His father had made sure to leave scars everywhere. To make him unattractive, saying that a half breed had no business looking like a "god damn prince". 

Though Nix never believed he looked like a prince even before the beatings. Just that he looked like a freak. He sighed and looked away again, allowing Geralt to wrap up the wounds on his arm. 

Once Geralt was done, he stripped himself of his chest plate to get a better look at the wounds the werewolf left behind. Nix watched and hissed in sympathy pain for Geralt. The wounds looked rather deep and painful. It was a wonder that Geralt hadn't bleed to death yet. 

Geralt opened a bottle of strong alcohol, took a swig, then set to work on stitching his wounds shut, gritting his teeth to bare the pain, and to not cause Nix to worry so much. 

Nix soon took the needle from Geralt when he saw that Geralt's hands were shaking. So he had lost a lot of blood after all. Continuing Geralt's work, Nix started humming and soon enough the witcher was sound asleep. Apparently the feeling of a needle being constantly poked through his skin wasn't enough to keep him awake. 

The only reassurance Nix had that Geralt was alright, was the fact that Geralt's breathing was strong and steady. The half breed soon finished and bandaged the stitching before attempting to move the hulking mass known as Geralt, to a more comfortable position on the bed, and not just draped over the edge of it. 

But no such luck. Geralt simply weighed too much for Nix to be able to move him. It wasn't like Geralt was overweight. He wasn't. He was well toned and well built with an amazing muscle structure. But Nix just wasn't that strong. Especially since he hasn't eaten in the past few days. Or slept for that matter. 

Nix was tired, and couldn't move Geralt, who was asleep on the only bed in the room. So Nix decided to curl up into Geralt's right side, careful to avoid the stitches, and promptly fell asleep then and there.


	4. Chapter 4

Geralt had woken up at some point in the night to a shaking mass right next to his right side. The witcher sat up with a groan, his left and injured side being absolutely sore. The shaking mass moved into Getalt's lap, but didn't move besides that. 

Geralt realized that it was Nix, and that he wasn't under the bed covers. The pure white haired boy must have been cold. Geralt moved him carefully off of his lap before picking him up and laying him back down in the middle of the bed before putting the covers over the thin male. 

The ashen haired witcher then picked a rather warm corner and sat down in it, leaning against one of the walls before dozing off until the sun rose up. 

Geralt must have only gotten about another hour of sleep before he heard sniffiling and the sound of someone choking back a sob. The room was still pitch black, but Geralt could see just fine, and could clearly see that Nix was no longer in the bed where Geralt had left him. 

Getting up, the man graced with the ability to see in the dark, looked around, but couldn't see Nix. The golden cat eyed man could still pick up his scent, and could hear his heart beat pick up greatly. Nix must have been the one crying, but is now trying to stay quiet out of fear. 

Geralt only sighed before sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the bed. Nix had decided to try and hide. The witcher, however, had no idea as to why. 

"Why are you hiding? I'm not going to do anything." The golden eyed man said, his voice deep and gravelly. 

Nix didn't respond, only scooted away from Geralt while still under the bed. Geralt laid on his side and looked under the bed, his eyes meeting the green and silver eyes that he was searching for. 

"Nix, how well can you see under there? It's pitch black, you shouldn't be able to make eye contact like this with me, unless you can see like me." This caused Nix to look away, and for Geralt to sigh once again. 

"I-i can't see.... B-but I can sense..." Nix spoke in a soft voice and made himself look smaller. This was interesting to Geralt, but he didn't feel like now was a good time to talk to him about it. The boy was under a bed, quivering in fear for his life. Geralt couldn't understand why Nix was doing this, the boy only confused him. 

But the witcher did have a feeling that this behavior was caused by some underlying, preexisting fear that he held. Geralt removed his gauntlets and stuck his hand under the bed, palm up, hand open and relaxed. 

Eventually there was soft finger tips brushing against his palm before a smaller hand was rested in the open and waiting one. Geralt grabbed a hold and carefully pulled Nix out and settled him on his lap, holding him close to keep him from diving back under the bed. 

Nix was still shaking, not as bad as before, but none the less, still shaking. Geralt made Nix look up to make eye contact, even though the smaller male wouldn't be able to see. But Geralt could. And that's all that mattered. 

The witcher wiped the wetness from around Nix's eyes away with his rough and callused hands. 

"Care to tell me why you were hiding?" Geralt spoke rather softly, startling not only Nix, but even himself with how gentle he could actually be. Even despite years upon years of training telling him to do the exact opposite. 

"I-... it's nothing... Just had a bad dream. That's all..." Nix trailed off when he felt Geralt running his hands through his tangled mass of hair. Geralt continued on, trying to untangle the snow white hair. 

"I highly doubt that. What was really bothering you?" The witcher stopped and looked directly into the half breed's eyes. Said half breed sighed and looked down, resting his left cheek on Geralt's chest, effectively squishing the side of his face as the result. 

"I woke up to find that I was in the bed.. The only bed in this room.. And I could sense that you were sleeping in a corner... You don't deserve to sleep in the corner, and I don't deserve to sleep in a bed.... We should have switched... I don't deserve this kind treatment from you..." Nix crossed his arms and burried his head in them. 

"That's not true. You've been treated poorly all your life, and I know what that's like. I want to change that." Geralt stated bluntly. 

"But you keep doing things for me. Letting me take a bath? Giving me a place to sleep? Not to mention you bought me clothes. All of that involves you spending crowns, crowns that are no doubt limited." Nix mumbled. 

"While that is true. I'm not very well off on my currency situation. But it's nothing I haven't dealt with before. I'll just take one of the jobs on the notice boards here, get enough crowns for better clothes for you, then move onto a new town where there might be better paying jobs. Or multiple small paying jobs for monsters. It's easy money for me." Geralt looked over twords the window, noticing that the sun was starting to rise in the distance. 

Nix remained quiet and huddled into himself. The witcher got up and took Nix with him before laying on the bed with the smaller male. 

"If you think that I should sleep on the bed, fine. But I'm not gonna let you sleep on the floor. Got it? It's too cold down there for that, and you aren't wearing warm enough clothes for that. It was my fault on that part, but it was all I could get that would fit you for the moment. Now, go back to sleep. I'm still tired and I'm sure you are too." Geralt grumbled and settled into the mattress before drifting off to sleep once again. 

Nix soon followed Geralt's lead and went back to sleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Nix woke up to the sound of his stomach gnawing at it's self. Stretching to his full height, the pale half breed sits up and looks around. The room is almost completely empty. No armor, no swords, and no Geralt. 

Standing up to investigate the room, he finds a piece of parchment on top of Geralt's bags. The only few things left behind. Picking up the note, Nix found that there were a few crowns under it. Curious, the white haired male read the note out loud. 

"'Gone out on a job. Should be back before night fall. Use the crowns under this to buy food for yourself at the inn keeper. Do not leave the inn.' Well then. He gets straight to the point, even in letters." Nix sighed and took the crowns in hand.

He felt bad that Geralt was having to pay for everything, and he didn't want to use the money, but his stomach wasn't going to let him think about that for too long. 

Nix left the room and headed down to the main floor. The building consisted of three floors. The 1st floor was the bar and kitchen where people could eat or drink. That was also where they could ask to rent a room. The 2nd and 3rd floors were the sleeping rooms.

The inn seemed to be built on a slope, for going down the stairs caused severe disorientation for the young male. How ever, the nausea soon dissapeared once Nix could smell breakfast being served to the other customers. 

Nix walked up to the inn keeper, and got a strange look from her. 

"What can I do for a disgrace like you?" The woman said with a look of revolt on her face. 

"I just wanted to get some food... I have money right here...." Nix holds out the 4 crowns he had and the woman eyed it with disgust. 

"Any food around here is at least 6 crowns." The inn keeper sneered. 

"Now that's not true. Earlier this morning it was 4. So I made sure to leave 4 crowns just for this kid here." An deep voice spoke just before a hand clapped down onto Nix's shoulder. 

Looking up, Nix makes eye contact with Geralt. 

"Wait, weren't you supposed to be on a job?" Nix questioned. 

"I got done earlier then I thought I would. And it's a good thing I did. Now, let's make things fair. A full meal for 4 crowns. No more no less." Geralt waved his hand in front of the inn keeper using Axii. 

"Alright sir. A full meal for 4 crowns. Coming right up." The woman took the crowns before heading twords the kitchen. 

"How did you do that? Did you use that on my father? Have you used it on me? Don't tell me you've done it on me!" Nix started hyper ventilating. 

"It's a witcher spell. One of the 5 I know. And I may have used it on your father, but I haven't on you. You would know if I had." Geralt replied, guiding Nix to a chair and table and forcing him to sit and calm down. 

"Oh... OK..... Wait, why did you do that to my father?!" Nix shouted and Geralt clapped his hand over his mouth to quite him. 

"Your father was becoming quite hostile, and I needed him to calm down and tell me a few things. Now, no more yelling. Please." Geralt slowly removed his hand and sat down across from him. 

"O-ok..... Um so.... What are the other spells you can use?" Nix tilted his head to the side. 

"That specific one was called Axii. I also have Igni, good for fires. Aard, which is a telekinetic blast of air. Yrden which is used to trap monsters and beasts. And finally, Quen which is used as a shield, how ever I can only cast it on me." The witcher said as the inn keeper brought Nix's meal to their table. 

"Oh I see. Thank you." The hereto chromatic said to the lady, then began to devour his food. 

Geralt chuckled slightly. He had seen other witchers, including himself tear into food like a ravenous wolf soon after they became full fledged witchers, and not just witchers in training. But he had never seen a fully grown person besides that act in such a way while eating. Then again, you could tell that Nix hadn't eaten in a long while, and was most definitely starving. 

Geralt reached across to Nix's plate and pulled it away from him before the boy choked on his food. He then reached for a peice of Bacon which resulted in his hand getting slapped and a growl from Nix. Well this was quite unusual. Nix was possessive of his food. 

Well, Geralt really couldn't blame him for that. The witcher would have behaved much in the same way, were he in the half breed's shoes; or lack of shoes in this case. 

Nix pulled the plate back twords him and began to eat again, but not nearly as fast as he was before. 

"For being half elf, you're quite aggressive. It's a nice change. Most of the elves are prissy and too stuck up to fight." Geralt crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. 

Nix wasn't sure how to respond, so he stayed quiet for the most part. He finished what was on the plate and sat up straight. 

"Thanks for that... I haven't eaten in a while..." The snow white haired male looked down in embarrassment. 

"It's OK. From now on, you will be eating every day. Even if I have to go hunting for a hare, or even a deer to feed you." The ashen-haired witcher stated with solid resolve on his face. 

"A-ah you don't have to do that..." Nix shrank down. 

"No, you're right. I don't have to. But I want to, so I'm going to." Geralt spoke as if that was the end of that topic. 

"OK... Fine.... But what are we doing now? You're done with the job right?" Nix stammered, attempting to change topics. 

"Well, I'll go grab my stuff from the room, and we'll head out to the next nearest town for more jobs. Then in a day or two, we'll set out to Kaer Morhen." The golden eyed witcher closed his eyes as he spoke, as if he were trying to visualize something. 

"I see.... What's Kaer Morhen like?" Nix questioned. 

"Well, it's just something you'll have to see for your self. But it is a bit cold. That's why we can't leave for there yet. You'd freeze to death while there in your current attire." Came the monotone response. Geralt got up and walked twords the stairs to their rented room, leaving Nix there by himself for a few minutes before he returned with his things. 

"Let's get going then."


	6. Chapter 6

Geralt and Nix had been riding for 3 hours when Nix started complaining about having to use the rest room. 

"Geralt, I have to go." Nix whined. 

"You should have taken a shit back at the inn. I am not stopping this horse until we get to the next town." Geralt huffed. 

"If you don't let me off now, I will shit myself on this very horse. I am sorry, but I can't wait for very long." Nix crossed his arms. 

Geralt had enough of this. He wasn't the most patient man around, and he most definitely didn't have patience when it came to this boy who sat in from of him. 

"Sorry about this. You can hate me later. Calm down, be quiet, and hold it 'til we get to town. It'll be safer then going in the woods around here." Geralt used Axii and Nix's attitude changed immediately. 

He became obedient to Geralt's words and was silent the rest of the ride. The two reached the small town of Carsen and Geralt dismounted Roach and helped Nix down. Nix by this time was just beginning to recover from getting Axiied. 

"I- I can't bel-IEVE THAT- THAT YOU DID THAT TO ME!! I'M GRATEFUL FOR ALL THAT YOU'VE DONE SO FAR, BUT TO DO THIS!! I'M SORRY, BUT I CAN'T!! I just can't allow myself to go with you to Kaer Morhen anymore." Nix took a few steps away from Geralt, before taking off at a dead sprint back twords the woods. 

"W- NIX!! THATS NOT A GOOD IDE- oh fuck it." Geralt quickly remounts Roach and sets her into a sprint after Nix. 

Geralt quickly caught up with him, leaned over and scooped Nix up, only to ride back to Carsen. Nix was kicking and screaming the whole way back, drawing the attention of the villagers working in the fields. 

The witcher dismounted once again and slung Nix up onto his shoulder before walking to the inn. Eventually the half breed seemed to give up his struggle, and stopped his tantrum. 

Geralt walked into another Inn, set Nix down, grabbed the him by the arm to keep him from running off, and asked to rent out a room. 

The inn keeper eyed them suspiciously, then agreed to let them have a room. Geralt handed over the nights rent money and dragged the snow haired male to the room and released him. 

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did, but it would have been to dangerous to enter those woods. Or did you forget what happened the last time you went into the woods?" Geralt raised a brow.

"Y-yeah.... I know.... But.... I really have to go." Nix pouted and crossed his arms. 

"I know. But we're here now. So go." Geralt motioned with his hands for him to do his thing. 

"Um.... Not while you're watching. Excuse you. Leave, or turn around, or something. In a smaller inn like this, all we get is a bucket for our business and no separate area to go. So yeah. Please?" Nix did nothing to hide the sass that dripped from every fiber of his being in that moment. 

"Fine. I have to go check the notice boards here. I'll be back before night fall, maybe. But I should have finished a few jobs by then for some crowns. And again, sorry about what I did earlier...." Geralt left the room and slammed the door shut. 

Geralt felt as if there was something wrong with him. He apologized. TWICE!! To a kid he just recently met. Sure Geralt was trying to be nice, but he wasn't expecting this. 

This kid, who wasn't really a kid, was changing Geralt in a way he didn't know if he liked or not. Shaking his head, he made his way to the Notice board. Ah. Now here was a good arrangement of requests. All of them had to do with monsters. All had a decent pay. And all were easy jobs. 

The witcher set off to find the people who put up the notices to take on the jobs. 

\---------------------------------------

Nix was bored just sitting in the room waiting for Geralt. He no longer was mad at him, but he wasn't going to be his friend when he came back. The man was a brute of sorts. He said things with the least amount of words necessary, did things with an unnecessary roughness, and at most times, was very blunt and straightforward with what he wanted.

Everything about that well aged witcher infuriated Nix. But, he was strangely happy that Geralt had found him. That he had even been willing to carry him to an inn. Geralt had some reason for wanting to keep Nix around, some reason that he didn't know about. But there was something that Nix had never felt before. The feeling of being wanted around to some degree, and he greatly enjoyed that feeling. 

It was more then he ever got from his father, and for that, he was happy. But he still wasn't going to be the witcher's friend. Nope. Not a snowball's chance in hell. 

That being said, Nix had enough of being couped up in this room. He set out to explore the village of Carsen. During his exploration, he found Roach. Apparently Geralt hadn't thought to take her with him, or even to take off the saddle. Poor Roach. How long had Geralt neglected to take care of her? 

Nix didn't know, but he didn't care. He undid the buckles of the saddle and took it off. The mare wickered happily to finally have it off. The male searched through the saddle bags to come across a few apples and a brush. 

Giving one of the apples to Roach, Nix started to brush down the mare, making sure to make her coat nice and soft. Then he pulled out a comb that he found and began to comb through the mare's tail and mane. 

Nix lost track of the time until he sensed a dominant primal presences. 

"Hello Geralt. I see you've returned." Nix said while not looking up. 

"How'd you know it was me?" The deep voice sounded out from the other side of Roach. 

"Like I said, I can sense people's presence. And yours is very unique, so it isn't hard to know that it's you." Nix looked at Geralt over the mare's back. 

"I see. I also see that you've removed Roach's saddle, and braided her mane and tail. Why's that?" Geralt cocked one of his eyebrow in a questioning look. 

"Well, I got bored just sitting in the room. So I decided to explore. I found Roach and decided to spoil her a bit since you don't seem to at all." The hetero chromatic replied, the sass from before having returned. 

"Stop that. It's unnecessary." Geralt sighed. 

"Fine. Help me put Roach's saddle on, please?" Nix asked and Geralt huffed. 

The witcher picked up the saddle an put it on the mare and the half breed buckled the buckles on it. Geralt walked over to Nix and picked him up and threw him onto his shoulder once again before setting off twords the inn for the second time that day.


	7. Chapter 7

Down in the sitting area of the inn, Geralt and Nix were sitting  to a meal of bread and dried meat. It wasn't the best of meals, but it was something. 

"So, Geralt, how old are you? I've heard that witchers can live to be incredibly old. Is that true?" Nix had pushed the remainder of his food forward. 

"I suppose that's true. Most witchers I know are over a hundred years old. Hell, I'm 98. We happen to age slower then regular humans." Geralt ate what was left on the others plate. 

"I see. I'm only 24 so far. I'm not sure how old I'll get to be. Probably not as long as an elf, but longer then a human I suppose." The half breed said while looking down at the table. 

"Hm. You're practically a kid compared to me. How amusing." A smirk twitched onto Geralt's lips. 

"Yeah? So what?" Nix huffed. 

"That makes me wonder how much experience you have." Geralt did nothing to hide the amusement on his face. 

"Well I certainly don't know how to fight like you do. I also don't have survival experience like you do." The green and silver eyed male said. 

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking  about something else." Geralt watched Nix for his reaction. 

"W-what....? Wait wh-oh..... OH..... EW!! GERALT! THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" Nix shouted and his face turned a very startling red. Geralt sat there snickering and covering his face, trying his best to contain his laughter. 

"Geralt, that's not funny. That was immature. And here I thought you were the older, more respectable one." The red faced male sighed. 

"Just because I'm older, doesn't mean I'm more mature. Well, at least not all of the time. Most of the time I am." Geralt grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're a dork. I thought you were an expressionless man who had a little bit of a soft spot in his otherwise steel heart. But here I find out that you in fact are not so expressionless when it comes to things of an inappropriate nature." The snow haired male scoffed. 

"My sense of humor isn't the greatest, I know. You'll get used to it." Geralt returned to his expressionless self. 

"Well that's great. Just don't make any puns or very bad jokes. Please." The half breed pleaded with him. 

"I make no promises." Geralt chuckled and got up to head to the bar to get himself an ale. The witcher could hear the distinct thunk of someone slammed their hands against a table. Looking over his shoulder, he sees that the source of it was a man had approached Nix, seeming to demand something from him. 

Nix seemed to be shaking with fear as another rough looking man, no doubt a thug looking to shake down the half breed for money, walked up to join the other guy. Geralt stormed over and firmly gripped the first thug's shoulder, pulling him away before pulling Nix up and holding him close. 

"I suggest that you leave him alone." Geralt growled out and stared the two thugs down before they walked off. Nix clung onto the back of Geralt's chest plate, hooking his fingers into any gaps that he could, and refused to let go. 

"Nix, you're going to cut yourself on the edges of those gaps. Plus you can't cling to me forever." The witcher rested a hand on the smaller male's head. 

"You underestimate my abilities. It's obvious that if you're around, I'm safe. So I'll just simply not leave your side." Nix managed to tighten his grip even more then he already had. 

Geralt sighed in defeat and ended up having to pick him up in order to go anywhere. He brought the frightened hereto chromatic upstairs to their shared room and managed to pry him off. 

Geralt quickly removed his chest piece and gauntlets off before Nix could reattach to him and accidentally cut himself on the witcher's armor. 

Nix sat on the bed, huddling in on himself before Geralt wrapped his arms around him and started to work on the ongoing task that was to successfully untangle Nix's hair. If this kept up, Geralt might have to take him in to get a hair cut. 

"What am I to do with you. You're quite the scaredy cat that needs to be constantly protected. It's a good thing that you have caught the attention of a white wolf who happens to be very protective over what's his." Geralt pulled the smaller male closer to him, causing said person to look up at him. 

"What do you mean? I don't belong to you." Nix mumbled. 

"I don't mean it in the way that you think I do. I mean it in the way that I want to protect you and keep you close. It's obvious you mean something to me. I'm not sure what, but you do. You're causing me to behave and think in ways that I shouldn't. Ways that I have been trained not to." Geralt admitted and looked away from the person in his lap. 

"What do you mean? Trained?" Nix watched Geralt with curiosity. 

"Witchers are trained to not let themselves feel or express certain emotions, or allow one's self to get too attached to someone. Or even to take sides." Geralt made eye contact with Nix, finding that his eyes are still as captivating as they were before. 

"That sounds difficult." The pale male reached a hand up and traced the scars on the witcher's face. 

Geralt shut his eyes and hummed as a response. He enjoyed the foreign touch of Nix's soft, uncalloused hands.  Geralt could get used to this. To be able to stop and actually relax and breath. To enjoy the moment for once. To be able to live in the present, and not have to worry about the 2 steps ahead that he always had to be. Sometimes he'd even have to be 4 steps head of those 2 steps. 

He wasn't quite sure what Nix was to him yet, but all he cared about was that Nix was there, safe and sound.


	8. Chapter 8

Geralt and Nix had been staying in Carsen for 3 days now, and Nix only grew more anxious with each passing day. He wanted to leave here and head for the safety of Kear Morhen. Geralt had picked up on this anxiousness long ago. He was starting to think that they would have to leave Carsen early and head to another town, one that was a bit farther away from Oxenfurt. He understood why Nix was like this. His father no doubt realized that the witcher had failed to return his son, and might have sent out search parties. If any were to head to the surrounding area, Geralt would end up in major trouble for saving someone. Though, most people would argue that it was kidnapping.

Nix had been extremely careful of who saw him. He even went as far as to not leave the room. Geralt was OK with that, since he didn't want a repeat of what happened the first night they arrived. The poor kid was terrified. No doubt the after effect of his previous treatment. 

Geralt had managed to round up enough money to buy Nix proper, warmer clothes and shoes. He even found a comb to finally be able to untangle the long, snow white hair that he had been trying to untangle since the first day he met Nix. Nix greatly appreciated it since the mass of hair was even starting to bother him. The two were about ready to leave, at least to a city along the way to Kear Morhen, so that they could stock up on other supplies before making the long trip. 

Things however were rushed when Geralt came storming in, startling Nix, and quickly scrambled to get everything together.

"Geralt, what's going on?" Nix asked, confused to no end.

"We need to leave. Now. I just saw a notice saying that you've been kidnapped. Your father is looking for you, and it isn't safe here for you anymore." Geralt kept on gathering things together and rushed downstairs to tie everything to Roach's saddle. Nix quickly followed behind and got into the saddle before Geralt did. Once the witcher mounted up, he wasted no time in setting out, not wanting to sit out in the open for any longer then they had to. He didn't want to risk someone turning him and Nix into the guard for fear of having Nix land back into his father's grasp.

Just Geralt's luck. He hears shouting and urges Roach to a sprint down the path, then quickly cutting through a field to put as much distance from the guards as possible.

"What was that for? You just took off so suddenly." Nix whined slightly, apparently not liking the fact that Geralt was pushing the mare faster then she normally could go. 

"I heard the guards. It sounded like someone tried to turn us in just as we were leaving." The ashen-haired male replied, unconsciously wrapping an arm around the smaller male's waist and pulling him in closer. 

"Oh. I see. Well at least we were able to get away then." Nix leaned back and sighed. He liked having Geralt close. The witcher made him feel safe, though most people would call him crazy for feeling safe so near a witcher. People seemed to hate or despise Geralt.

And that made Nix feel sorry for him. All Geralt was trying to do, was protect people. Granted he only did it for the money, most of the time. But now days you can't always live without money, and nothing was done for free anymore in the world of the normal. So why should Geralt work for free when nothing else is free?

The hetero chromatic didn't know why things were the way they were. But he decided to stop thinking about it, and enjoy having his savior so close for now. Geralt leaned his forehead against the back of his head and seemed to nuzzle his face against Nix's hair. Nix laughed, finding this to be a bizarre behavior for Geralt to exhibit.

"Geralt, what are you doing?" Nix asked and could feel the witcher shrug behind him. Nix lifted a hand up to rest it on Geralt's head, and ended up petting him. He didn't know why, but he just did. Geralt hummed lightly, apparently liking that. But soon the witcher moved and looked up to watch the path ahead and to keep a look out for anything dangerous. In the mean time, Nix decided that since the trip would take a while, he was gonna take a nap to pass the time.


	9. Chapter 9

Nix awoke to being back in the cellar, chained up to a wall like a dog. He was freezing cold, wearing nothing more then the scraps and rags his father allowed Nix to keep. 

Shivering, the hetero chromatic pulled in his restraints as hard as he could. The cold metal cut and dug into his wrists and he could feel blood trail down his arms. Nix let out a frustrated cry. 

"I was free! I was gone from all of this! I thought Geralt had saved me! That traitorous bastard! He said he would help me, said he would care for me, yet here I am! Damn witcher.... Probably couldn't resist the pay..... Why.... Why did I let him trick me.... Why....." The snow white haired male was sobbing and shaking violently from the cold, and the many emotions piling into his head and heart. 

"...." A strange voice was heard, but Nix could have sworn no one else was there. He didn't have much time to think before a door was thrown open and crude, bright light filtered into the cellar as thundering foot steps we're heard coming down the stairs. 

Nix knew who that was. It must have been just before lunch time. His father always came down to do things before lunch, saying "it works up quite the appetite, beating you senseless and all". Nix shuttered at thinking about what his father had in mind for him today. 

"..ix." There!  The voice was there again! Nix had no idea what was happening. He swore that he could her a voice, but he didn't think anyone else was here. It certainly wasn't his father speaking. No. His father spoke down on him, disgust ever evident in his voice and on his face. 

But this voice wasn't like that. Nix felt as if he knew who it was, as there was a sense of familiarity and comfort when the voice spoke..... But Nix couldn't think of who it might be. 

Nix had gotten so lost in his thoughts  that he didn't notice when his father stood in front of him, the two emerald green eyes staring at him. Oh how Nix hated those colored eyes. He had been unfortunate enough to have one of those eyes himself. 

Oh how he hated it, and wished nothing more then to gouge his own left eye out. 

His father raised a hand and brought it across the side of Nix's face, hard. The half breed cried out in shock, though he should have seen this coming. 

"NIX!! WAKE UP!!" The voice was there again, and it hurt Nix's ears. That's when he became aware of his shaking that wasn't cause by him. There was nothing moving him here. So what was? 

Nix looked up to see his father glaring at him, about to hit him again. But as the attack approached, Nix's vision was fading to white. 

Gasping for air and quickly sitting up, Nix scanned the unfamiliar room before being forced into a hug. 

"Nix, are you ok? What was going on?" Nix looked up to where the deep, gravelly voice was emmiting from. 

Geralt was holding Nix close to him, as if his life depended on it. His face was actually displaying emotion, how ever this emotion was one Nix didn't like. Geralt was worried. The Geralt of Rivia was actually worried about someone. 

"What..... Where are we?" Nix said in confusion, wrapping his arms around Geralt to calm himself. Geralt seemed to calm down as well, for his body didn't seem to be so tense and wound up. 

"We stopped at another inn for the night. I layed you down in bed and went to get supplies for the trip. We leave for Kaer Morhen in the morning." Geralt began to run his fingers though Nix's hair. 

"Really?!" Nix looked eager to go at this point and Geralt chuckled, actually smiling slightly for once. 

"Yes really." Geralt's visibly emotion then changed again, this time back to worried. 

"Nix, what happened while I was gone? When I came back from errands, you were shaking and whimpering. There were even times when you were crying out, as if you were in pain." The witcher kept his firm grip when he felt the half breed try to escape the question, and him. 

"I... It was just a dream, OK? N-nothing to worry about." Nix refused eye contact. 

"'Nothing' my ass. Nix, I had never seen you like that before. It hurt to hear you in pain. I couldn't stand it. You were unhappy, and it was making me upset. I couldn't see you like that." Geralt gently forced Nix to loom into his eyes. 

"Nix, it's obvious that you're having nightmares when you're left alone to sleep. Maybe I shouldn't leave you alone like that anymore. I care too much to have you suffer." Both of the males were stunned into silence. 

Geralt had said something he never though he would. He cared for someone. Not in the was he cared about Vessimer. Or Eskel. Or even Lambert. 

Hell! Even before Yen had that Djinn break the spell that bonded the two together for eternity, he never cared for her like this. 

Nix didn't even notice he was crying until Geralt had wiped away some of his tears. Nix was unbelievably happy.  Someone actually cared. They cared about him, and he could have asked for nothing more in that moment. Or at least that is what he thought. 

It wasn't until the two had slowly inched forward twords each other, that they understood what it was that was happening. 

Geralt gently pressed his lips against Nix, surprising the younger male. But neither pulled back. The smaller male draped his arms around the other's shoulders. Said other finally pulled away and buried his face into the crook of Nix's neck. Nix smiled and gently pet the back of Geralt's head. 

The two stayed like that for what felt like an Eternity to most people, but only a few minutes to them. Eventually Geralt leaned over to the side to lay on the bed, pulling Nix down with him. The two fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Nix was soundly asleep when the sun filtered into the room and shone through his eyelids. Now disturbed by the light, Nix stretched to his full hight then relaxed before he opened his eyes. 

He looked around to find that Geralt wasn't in the room again. It seemed that when ever Nix woke up, Geralt was always gone. The snow white haired male sighed and got up, throwing on heavy layers of clothes, then went down to inn where he found Geralt eating by himself. 

Geralt looked up from his breakfast to glance at Nix, only to return to his food. Nix walked over to the table and sat across from him, only to get no reaction from Geralt. Nix frowned. 

"Geralt? What's going on? You don't usually flat out ignore me." The hetero chromatic crossed his arms and Geralt continued on with his meal. 

"OK, what did I do?" Nix sighed again. 

"Nothing." Geralt finally spoke.

"OK, so then what's wrong?" The smaller male leaned onto the table and looked up into Geralt's eyes. The cat like orbs were strangely darker then Nix remembered them being. Must have been the light. 

Geralt only grumbled as a response and stood up abruptly, leaving his half full plate, and headed upstairs. Nix just watched, confused of what was happening with the witcher. 

The half breed then ate what was left on Geralt's plate, since he didn't feel like going to the witcher and bothering him about getting some coins for breakfast. No, he decided that he would leave Geralt alone for some time in hopes that he would soon overcome what ever it was that he seemed to be suffering from. 

But alas, there was no such luck. For soon Geralt thundered down the stairs with all of their belongings and went straight for Roach. Nix got up and followed after him, knowing that Geralt wanted to leave now. 

Nix couldn't find the witcher when he went outside. The half breed was hoisted into the air out of the blue and set in the saddle of a black mare. Nix looked at who had so abruptly lifted him up, only to find ashen hair moving quickly to Roach. 

Geralt looked at Nix after he got into the saddle and motioned for Nix to start moving. 

"Uh... Geralt.... I have no idea how to ride a horse by myself... What do you expect for me to do?" Nix puffed his cheeks out and Geralt sighed. 

The witcher grabbed a hold of the black mare's reins and had Roach go into a trot, forcing the other to follow. Geralt stayed quiet and so did Nix. 

It was about 3 hours later when someone finally spoke. 

"Look, what happened last night.... It can't happen again." Geralt monotonously said while not looking at Nix. 

Nix was speechless. He didn't know what to say. All he did know, was that this had hurt him. He felt he did something wrong if Geralt was saying not to do it. 

"W-why...." The hetero chromatic whispers to himself, yet Geralt heard him. 

"Because it's dangerous to get involved in anything serious with me." The witcher replied. 

"So? What more could I possibly be put through that I haven't gone through already? Geralt please, don't do this... You're the first person whose ever shown me kindness, and I won't let you push me away..." The snow haired male stared at Geralt's head until he turned around to actually look at Nix for the first time that day. Not just a quick glance, but a good look. 

Geralt's eyes darkened, Nix was sure of it. 

"I won't allow it. I can't put you in danger simply because we can't stand to be away from each other." The witcher lowered his eyes before facing forward again. 

"You know, you've said that a lot. You won't allow me to do this, you don't permit that. You say things like you mean to control me. I'm free now, right? I can make my own decisions, right?" Nix questioned. 

"I don't mean to control you. I want to protect you.... But yes, you're free to do what you want." Geralt replied, not sure what Nix was planning. 

"Good. That means I get a say about what I want. And what I want is for us to go back to the way we were yesterday. Comfortable and safe in each others arms, and not worrying about the future." Nix stated and crossed his arms over his chest for emphasis. 

Geralt looked at the smaller male, a bewildered look on his face. Geralt's eyes however went from a dark bronze gold to a yellow gold color, a bit lighter then his normal dark gold eyes. It seemed the witchers emotions were influencing his eye color. 

Nix added that to the already long list of things he liked about Geralt. 

"Nix..... Are you sure? People don't take kindly to people who love someone of the same gender. You're a half breed, and I'm a witcher. People hate us as it is. They would hate us even more if we were in any form of a relationship." The ashen haired male said solemnly, waiting for Nix's reply. 

"Let me ask you this. Do you care what people think of you?" The elvish male stared at Geralt, observing him for a reaction. Geralt only shrugged. 

"No. Not really." The feline eyed male raised an eyebrow in a questioning look. 

"Good then. Neither do I. So there isn't a problem." Nix smiled, proud of himself for having defused the situation. Geralt sighed, seeming to have given up in this discussion. 

"Damn, you're just like Ciri. Stubborn and boar headed." The witcher shook his head slightly before chuckling to himself. 

"I like to think of it as determination." Nix said proudly. Geralt laughed this time. 

"Come here, you!" Geralt grinned before pulling Nix from his horse, into his lap. Nix laughed and playfully slapped Geralt in the chest to get him to let him go. 

It seemed Geralt could be playful and mischievous, despite his looks or age. Just another thing Nix loved. This man before him surprised him to no end, and he loved it. 

Both now calming down, Geralt moved Nix so that he was sitting on Roach in font of him before the witcher wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Soon Geralt rested his chin on the smaller male's shoulder and signed in content. 

The two were happy for now.


	11. Chapter 11

The two arrived in Kaer Morhen 4 days later. Nix was awestruck when he saw the great mountain ranges and the old keep. This was Geralt's home, and he had always loved this place. The witcher's chest was tight, filled with an emotion he couldn't explain. It was something more then love. 

The feelings were indescribable.  It was knowing that the person he loved, immediately fell in love with the place that he loved and called home that made Geralt feel more emotion then he knew what to do with. 

Nix only grew impatient at Geralt's slow pace, and wanted to explore the keep as soon as he possibly could. So he took his new found knowledge on horse riding, and set Silvea; his newly named black mare; to a sprint and raced up the path to the bridge. 

Geralt chuckled and set off after him, passed him by, and made it into the keep's outer gates first. 

"Woah there! You're going to run someone over if you don't watch where you're going!" A dark haired male with a scar running through his right eye, which was eerily similar to Geralt's eyes. 

"Lambert! When did you get back? I thought you were gone 'til winter." Geralt dismounted Roach and went up to greet Lambert. 

"I was going to keep busy until then, but I decided I missed this place too much to wait until then." The dark haired male crossed his arms. 

"You and I both know that you hate this place. Why are you really here?" The older witcher gave Lambert a accusing look. The accused only looked towards Nix before speaking again. 

"Let's talk about that later. Who did you bring along with you?" Lambert looked back at Geralt, extremely curious about how the two happened to run into each other. 

"That's Nix. He'll be staying here with me for a while." The ashen haired wither walked over to the smaller male and pulled him off his horse. Nix let out disgruntled noises, clearly not liking the fact that he was now being forced to meet a stranger. 

"Well, well, well. Has the famous White Wolf kidnapped someone?" Lambert said jokingly, laughing because Nix seemed to remind him of a cat. The smaller male was wriggling about, wanting to get out of Geralt's hold to stand on his own. 

"Actually, technically yes." Geralt replied monotonously, setting Nix down. 

"Wait.... What? Geralt! Are you out of your fucking mind?! You kidnapped him?! He's a kid,and you kidnapped him!" Lambert nearly burst a vein.

"I was saving him, from this." Geralt pulled Nix's shirt over his head, displaying the scars and bruises still left on his body. 

Lambert instantly shut up, everything clicking into place in his head. Nix snatched his shirt from Geralt and seemed to glare at him. 

"Sorry. It was easier then explaining it to him. His skull is too thick to have gotten it otherwise." Geralt stated and Lambert shouted in protest at the insult. 

"What's with all of the fuss out here? I sent Lambert out here to clean the stables and instead he starts shouting about something or another. Wolf, are you insulting him again to get a rise out of it?" A kind, yet stern voice spoke. A elder male in armour and swords walks up to the three and smiles at Geralt. 

"It's good to see you again Vesemir." Geralt and Vesemir hugged the way close and important family members would hug. 

Nix decided that he didn't like Lambert so much yet; but he liked Vesemir already. 

"It's good to see that you've returned, Wolf. And who might this youngin be?" Vesemir turned his attention to Nix and smiled at him. The half breed returned the smile. 

"My name is Nix. It's nice to meet you sir." The hetero chromatic answered. 

"Please, it's just Vesemir. Everyone here is equal. No need to call anyone here "sir" or "miss"." The elder male insisted, then directed everyone to the direction of the doors to the great keep. 

Once inside, Nix squinted his eyes. The place was dark to him, and he could barely see. The others however didn't seem to have a problem with it, as they dissapeared into the darkness without any problem. Closing his eyes, Nix used his sense to follow Geralt's presence to a table with a few candles on it. There were two more people sitting here. One was a golden eyed, long brown haired male. The other, was a woman with ashen hair and green eyes. They were all introduced to each other. 

The half breed found out that the two others' names were Ciri and Eskel, and that all of the males at this keep; besides himself; were witchers. They were all talking when Nix noticed a strong, magic presence coming from upstairs, and quickly make way two the tables. 

"Geralt! You're back!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Geralt! You're back!" A woman clad in black rushed towards Geralt, bringing him into a near bone-crushing hug. 

"Yen... Please let go. It's good to see you again, but I'd appreciate it if you weren't trying to kill me." Geralt rolled his eyes slightly. 

"Geralt, please. A hug isn't going to kill you. You're more likely to die when you're out fulfilling a contract." This so-called, "Yen," replied sarcastically. 

"Yennifer, you know Geralt is highly trained and has experience in those sort of things. He won't die easily in a contract." Vesemir stood from the bench seat to face her. 

"I know, but it's still a possibility. Now, tell me Geralt, did you miss me as much as I missed you?" The ebony hair colored female asked while clinging to said witcher's arm. 

"Yen, you know I don't feel anything towards you like I used to after breaking the wish with the Djinn." Geralt tried to hint at her to get off, but she ignored it. 

"Awww come on. Don't be like that. I know you still love me. Somewhere in that heart of yours, you still have feelings for me." Yen laid her head on his shoulder, looking up at him with begging eyes. 

Nix waited to hear what Geralt would say with fear building up within him by the seconds that passed. 

"No, Yen, I don't. I love someone else." Geralt replied firmly and Yennifer became enraged. 

"Oh yeah? Who?! Don't tell me it's that mutant. Besides, do you really think with a thing like him that you're actually in love with him? He's using a spell and that idea sickens me." Yen turned her nose up, becoming a ruthless snob twords Nix, who cowarded and hid next to Vesemir. 

"Yen, he's not using magic. I would know if he were." This time it was Lambert who responded and the sorceress whipped her head towards him. 

"He's using magic, and I know it." She spat out venomously, directing it to the terrified heterochromatic. 

"That's enough, Yennifer! You either stop this behavior, or you leave Kaer Morhen." Geralt's voice thundered out suddenly. 

This wasn't a normal thing for Geralt to do. Something had to have definitely pushed him over the edge to get this sort of behavior from him, and Yen knew this. She had touched a nerve, and now she was the one he was directing this anger towards. 

She decided that she'd leave, but she would make sure that the skinny freak wouldn't lay a hand on her beloved witcher. 

\----------------------

It took about a half an hour to coax Nix out from hiding. He was terrified beyond his wits, and Geralt couldn't blame him for that. 

In the end, it had been Lambert who drew him out. Lambert had threatened to kill Yen if she tried anything to Nix, and apparently that was enough for him to come out. 

Geralt picked the shaking heterochromatic up and held him while he discussed a few things that needed to be addressed before he brought Nix to his room. 

Upon arriving to the witcher's room, they found that Yen was staying in it by the lingering scent of perfume. This made Geralt grumble and he went back downstairs to wait for the smell in his room to clear out. 

By this point, Nix wanted down so he could explore the poorly lit Kaer Morhen. Geralt refused to let him down for he knew Nix couldn't see much when the afternoon sun barely lit up the inside of the keep. 

Nix struggled for a while, and Ciri nearly died from apparent cuteness overdose. She thought it was kind of adorable that Getalt wouldn't let Nix down, and how Nix seemed to pout, but accept the fact that he wasn't going anywhere. 

Or how when everyone was talking late into the night, the pure white haired male fell asleep on Geralt and clung to him in his sleep. 

Ciri thought this was a better match then Geralt and Yen were. Geralt never showed this much emotion around Yen, but he did with Nix. 

Geralt seemed relaxed and in perfect contentment with the smaller male so close to him. It was a nice change to see in the witcher. 

Eventually everyone went their respective ways to their beds and called it a night.


	13. Chapter 13

Nix woke up in the morning to a horrendous smell. He wasn't very pleased that he was woken up in this way. Deciding to figure out what that revolting stench was coming from, he sat up to realize that for once, he was awake before Geralt even was. 

How Geralt was still asleep was way beyond Nix. The hetero chromatic couldn't fathom how Geralt was able to sleep through this. None the less, the half breed quietly left the room and headed downstairs and into the dining hall. From there Nix went into the kitchen to find Lambert cooking God knows what. 

"What are you doing?" Nix asked, attracting the attention of the witcher before him. 

"What does it look like? I'm cooking breakfast." The older male turned towards Nix. 

"You're burning it, the fire is too hot. Did you use your witcher spell?" Nix spoke monotonously. 

"No, I used fucking dragon fire. Yes! I used my witcher spell!" Lambert sarcastically replied and Nix frowned. 

"There's your problem. Move." Nix practically pushed Lambert out of his way, doused the fire, discarded the burnt reminents, and starred the fire over. Thus time Nix brought the flame up to the right temperature slowly and started cooking. 

By this point, Geralt had woken up and was disappointed to find that Nix was gone. The witcher dragged himself out of bed and went down stairs where he caught a wiff of something amazing. 

The golden eyed man followed his nose into the kitchen to see something he didn't think he would ever see. Lambert sitting down and sulking while Nix was at the stove. 

"What's going on in here?" Geralt asked while he went to sit down by the sulking witcher. 

"I got kicked from the stove. It looks like your precious lover can cook." Lambert said, giving Geralt a knowing smirk. 

"He isn't technically my lover. And it's about damn time someone kicked you out of the kitchen. Maybe now we can get some eatable food around here." Geralt received a glare from the other witcher. 

"Haha very funny. I'm not that bad at cooking." Lambert shot back at him. 

"I beg to differ." Just then a female voice interjected. 

"Morning Ciri." Both of the males replied. 

"G'morning Ciri! Would you like to try what I'm making?" Nix turned from the stove and smiled. 

"I would love to. Lets see here. You're making eggs and Bacon, my favorite! Or at least when Lambert doesn't char it to a crisp." Ciri joked and Lambert grumbled, continuing to sulk. 

"Yeah, I woke up this morning to the smell of burning crap." Nix bluntly speaks as he begins to dish out food onto plates, making sure to leave enough for Eskel and Vessemir. The two witchers take their plates and go into the dining room and start shoveling food in to their mouths. 

Nix and Ciri walk out in time to see Lambert and Geralt getting smacked in the back of the head by Vessemir. 

"You two know better then to eat like animals. Behave and stop making a mess." Vessemir scolds them before turning to the only two non-witchers. 

"Good morning you two. I see Lambert didn't cook this morning. It's about time we had change from burnt food." Vessimer jokes and Lambert shouts in protest. 

"I don't see why you let him cook in the first place." Nix said, sitting down next to Geralt.

"It's because none of us can do much better." Eskel replies and heads towards the kitchen. 

"I see..." The half breed says and begins to eat. 

~~~~~~~

Nix was sitting out in the court yard, watching every one train while he sits there picking flowers out of the grass and weaving them together. 

He was perfectly content with making a flower crown that he didn't notice Geralt sitting down next to him. 

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Geralt's deep voice startled the smaller male. 

"Uh, um... Well when my mom was still alive when I was young, we'd sit out in the grass and make these together." Nix smiled sadly while looking down at his hands, holding the finished product. 

Geralt felt bad for bringing up the subject, so he took the flower crown out of Nix's hands and put it on his head. Nix looked at the witcher and laughed. The crown was a bit too small for the older male and sat at an angle on his head. 

The witcher seemed to be quite proud of himself for making Nix laugh, and he smiled slightly, taking the crown off and putting it on Nix's head. The snow haired male smiled back and laid down in the grass, looking up at the clear blue sky. 

Geralt laied down next to him, and closed his eyes. Enjoying the relaxing moment. Or at least he was until a rock bounced off of his chest piece. Looking up, Geralt found Lambert smirking. 

The older witcher got up and charged towards Lambert, this caused Lambert to run away from Geralt and Nix sat there laughing. 

Nix had heard stories of how serious witchers were; how they had no hearts and were ruthless killers. But here, before Nix's very eyes, he witnessed two fully grown witcher men chase after each other for who knows what reason, other than to get back at the other person. 

The world had no idea as to how wrong they really were about witchers. Or at least, were mostly wrong.


End file.
